


...jednorożce istniały

by Sako03



Series: Co by było gdyby... [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, jednorożec!, tęcza everywhere!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sako03/pseuds/Sako03
Summary: Steve potrafi zrobić wszystko. Nawet złapać jednorożca.





	...jednorożce istniały

**Author's Note:**

> Witam!  
> To maleństwo powstało w całości dzięki temu fanartowi: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9b/29/96/9b29964af285b96906b28da16fe95399.jpg  
> Nie do wiary jakie perełki można znaleźć błąkając się po internecie o drugiej nad ranem!  
> W każdym razie zapraszam do czytania!

Danny z pełną premedytacją uderzył się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Steve od dawna go zadziwiał, ale teraz przeszedł już samego siebie.

-Możemy go zatrzymać Danno? Proszę! – Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał tak błagalnego głosu McGarretta.

Nie wiedział nawet jak to się stało. W jednej chwili śledzili przemytnika narkotyków w dżungli, a w drugiej Steve zniknął w krzakach i wrócił na różowym koniu z rogiem. Nie miał nawet czasu na przeanalizowanie sytuacji, bo McGarrett cały czas nawijał o zatrzymaniu zwierzęcia.

Otwierał już usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał. Nie było co kłócić się ze Stevem. 

On zawsze dostawał to co chciał.


End file.
